Akai
by asa-chan
Summary: Can you feel the darkness of the heart? Can you feel the darkness of my heart? Can you feel the darkness of your heart? Vampire Kai, lord of darkness. KaiTakao [WIP]


**Akai**

__

_A Beyblade Fanfiction_

By asa-chan 

****

**Note:** Bwwahahahaha!! I'm back!!! I'm back!! Praise me!! 

****

**Warning:** R, OOC (Kai), Blood, Violence, Angst, Shonen Ai, AU 

****

**Pairing:** Well, you can say Kai/Takao 

****

**Disclaimer:** Never owned Beyblade, never will. 

__________________________________________ 

"Blah" - Speaking 

//Blah// - Dragoon Speaking 

__

_'Blah'_ - Thinking 

*BOOM* - Actions 

___________________________________________ 

**_"Can you feel the darkness of the heart?"_**

**__**

**_"Can you feel the darkness of my heart?"_**

**__**

**_"Can you feel the darkness of your heart?"_**

**__**

**_"Can you smell it....?"_**

**__**

**_"Your life-force, the sweet, tasty liquid, that I crave ...., pulsing, dripping, so akai..., so your's..."_**

**__**

**_"Of course you don't. You're, after all, only a mere human."_**

**__**

**_"I want to taste you, suck you dry, leave my marks all over your warm body, kiss your full lips, lick your bones clean."_**

**__**

**_"I am a vampire."_**

**__**

**_"My pale skin, my red eyes, my fangs are proof of that."_**

**__**

**_"Are you scared?"_**

**__**

**_"You shouldn't be."_**

**__**

**_"You're after all my master. I'm bonded to you. My life is yours."_**

**__**

**_"So, hold on tight and laugh with me, when the world burns to ashes, when the screams of dying fakes one's are fading away, when the earth cracks open, laugh till you can't breathe anymore, laugh till you die, so I can taste your sugary blood and you will be finally mine. Mine to touch, kiss and use."_**

**__**

**_"Master, can't you feel it??!! The end of the world is approaching!!! And I will be the one laughing, the one who has the power, the one everyone fears and respects! I will be the No-Life king!! Ruler of the world!! Come with me master!!! Show the world how powerful we are!! Fire, fire, fire!!! It burns everything standing in it's way!! Burn! Burn!! Come, my comrades! Come, true vampires!!!! Destroy the fake ones!!!!! The creatures without honor!! Those, who are worthless!!"_**

**__**

**_"And I will be the one, standing, grinning, smirking, laughing!! You and me, my master!! Darkness is coming, darkness is in everyone's heart."_**

**__**

**_"So, I will ask only once again."_**

**__**

**_"Can you feel the darkness of the heart?"_**

[Vampire Kai, a true one, lord of the darkness] 

****

**-CHAPTER 1-**

"Takao-sama, the mission is completed. Everything went successfully, only Lee received some minor wounds, no infections, no chips. The 35 targets were destroyed, we only used Drigger, Galeon and Galux. Here is the report. I hope, you're satisfied." Said a young man, with long black hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, Chinese clothes and golden eyes. He bowed before a figure, sitting on a huge cushion. 

Long, tanned fingers tapped against full lips. 

"Thank you Ray. I'm very pleased with you, Lee and Mao. You three deserve some good sleep, food and a nice hot bath. Rest, till I call for you. You will be rewarded. Go." 

"Yes, Takao-sama." 

The man with black hair stood up, bowed again and left the room through a side door. 

The door closed softly with a click. 

The person on the cushion sighed and snapped his fingers. Immediately 12 candles lit and bathed the huge room in a warm glow. 

Finally, the person was revealed. 

The person was a young man, with long blue hair, dark blue eyes and was clothed in a blue/golden kimono and a red obi. A Katana and a Wakizashi [1] were on his side. He had tanned skin and his lips were in a thin line. 

"Freaks are growing more and more every day. I have to stop that. What should I do...?" 

The man, called Kinomiya Takao, heir to the Kinomiya clan, went to a desk and took out a brush, a scroll and ink and began to write kanjis, hiraganas and katakanas. [2] 

He was unaware, that behind him, the shadow of his shape began to deform itself and a pair of red eyes appeared, blinking. 

The shadow went bigger and bigger and it was looming over the boy. It had now the shape of a tall man and one black hand was reaching towards Takao, the red eyes were still blinking. 

Takao suddenly whirled around, drew his katana and jumped over the shadow, landing on his feet like an agile cat and glared at the shadow. His sleeves of the kimono fluttered from the movement. 

"Hehehe, nice reflexes, master. You seem to be stressed. Shall I help..., to relieve your tension?" Chuckled the shadow, red eyes staring amused at the blue haired man. 

"Damn you, Kai! Do you always have to bother me? You're irritating." Huffed Takao, rolled his eyes and sheathed his Katana slowly, the blade gleaming softly, reflecting the light of the candles. 

The shadow materialized itself and now, a man in his early twenties stood before Takao. 

He wore a dark-red trench coat that went past his knees, a black vest, black trousers, calves-reaching black boots, a white dress shirt, a red tie and white gloves. (A/N: The outfit of Alucard of Hellsing. If you don't know it, e-mail me and I will send it to you.) 

His eyes were now hidden behind orange sunglasses. On his head was a hat, with a big 

brim, fastened with several buttons. 

The man was grinning, sharp white fangs peeking through pale lips. He had two triangles painted on each side of his face and had slate-gray hair. 

"Oh, am I bothering you? I'm ever so sorry, ryu-chan." Sneered the man, called Kai Hiwatari. 

"Don't call me that!" Hissed Takao, showed Kai his middle finger and stalked towards his desk and picked up his brush, biting his lower lip. 

Suddenly two arms went around his slim waist, circling around him, pressing him to a hard chest. "Are you so busy, so that you don't have any time for little old me? I'm hurt, you don't want to play?" Whispered Kai and traced Takao's ear-shell with his moist tongue. 

Takao shivered, placed his hand on Kai's thigh and began to twist. 

Kai drew back quickly and stared at Takao, smirking. "Such a fiery one you are, little master. I enjoy such people, ....humans like you." He stated with an amused tone. 

Takao also began to grin and twirled a lock of his hair. 

"I amuse you, the mighty, powerful, better-than-everyone vampire? I'm so happy, really." But Takao went serious again. "Kai, I need you to go out of the room, now! I'm going to perform some seal and nobody without Kinomiya blood can be present at that ceremony. You know that." 

"But I have some Kinomiya blood in me." Remarked Kai, adjusting his right glove. 

"Not in that way, you moron." Snapped Takao, right eye twitching. 

"I'm going, I'm going, Takao-_sama_." Said Kai sarcastically, stressing out the word _sama_ and disappeared in the shadows, leaving no trace behind that he had ever been in this room. 

Takao sighed and shook his head, sending blue locks flying. _'It's a wonder that I can stand him. He is really obnoxious and has a sharp tongue. Stupid Kai._ _Bastard.'_

Grumbled Takao, but nevertheless straightened his back. 

He clapped in his hands twice, and only six lit candles remained. He grabbed the scroll, threw it in the air, jumped up, wrote something on the scroll, performed some hands seal while his eyes were closed and landed on his bend knee and outstretched leg. 

On the ground around him appeared a bluish glowing pentagram and wind started to pick up. 

Takao began to chant. 

****

**"Mo Maku San Manda In Na Raya Sabaku Ga Ona Nobu Zi..."**

The replica of the glowing pentagram appeared on the ground where the estate of the Kinomiya's stood. The ground started to shake and the glowing pentagram bathed the Japanese styled mansion in a blue/silver light, blinding a few pedestrians. 

****

**"HIRÁKU!!!"** Yelled Takao and opened his eyes, which were now silver, glowing in the darkness. The pentagram slowly began to dim and Takao fell to his knees, panting and sweating, eyes wide. 

__

_'Good. Now the estate has some protection against those fake ones and other freaks...., *pant* god, that was difficult.....'_ Thought Takao and braced himself on his arm. 

"Takao-sama!" Called a worried voice and the door was thrown open. In it stood a young girl with short brown hair, brown eyes and was clothed in a pink yukata. 

"Hiromi!" Smiled Takao and tried to stand up, failing miserably. 

"Takao-sama! Didn't I tell you to not to overestimate yourself? Now, look what you've done! You're completely exhausted, so pale and out of breath!" Scolded the girl and pushed Takao down. 

"And look how thin you are!! And those bags under your eyes!!! You need sleep and good tasty food! Come on, I will tell Oliver to cook something delicious for you! And he will do it!" Snarled the girl and dragged Takao behind her through the room and in a long hall. 

"Food?" Takao's ear picked up and his eyes were shining. "Yes, food." Hiromi rolled her eyes. 

"Sugoi!! I want some Okonomiyaki, Yakisoba, Agedashi Tofu, Tsukune Yaki and Chawan 

Mushi!" Babbled Takao and grinned. 

**__**

**_{Thinking about food?? Tsk, tsk, that is not good. The head of the powerful Kinomiya clan thinking, dreaming of food...., what would your _**

**_mother say? Or your big brother? I'm really disappointed in you, master, shocked.....}_** Mocked Kai. Takao could feel the amusement through 

the voice and he clenched his right hand. 

__

_'Damn your telepathy Kai!!! Go out of my head!!'_ Thought Takao. 

**__**

**_{Why?? Dragoon is permitted to speak with you through telepathy, but I aren't?_** **_That's so cruel of you..., I'm hurt.}_**

__

_'Kai!!! Go away and do something useful!'_

**__**

**_{Kukukuku. _**[3]**_ If it pleases you...., what should I do? Can you answer me that, master?}_** Asked Kai. He smirked and sent Takao some mental images, what Kai could do in his free time. 

Takao went bright red and began to splutter. 

"Takao-sama?" Asked Hiromi concerned, holding Takao's left arm. "Nothing Hiromi...., absolutely nothing." Growled Takao. 

__

_'Kai, I'm warning you...!!'_

"Takao-sama!" Called a brown-haired boy with glasses. 

"Yes, Kyojou? Is something wrong?" Inquired Takao, narrowing his eyes. 

"A normal police squad was attacked by freaks, with chip number 572001. The squad consisted of twelve members, only one isn't turned, the others are already transformed. Dizzara and I are suspecting that the vampire Nr. 38 is behind that, waiting to attack the surviving boy. Nr. 38 isn't very powerful, but he is really skilled with illusions, so maybe our soldiers will go in his set up traps. What shall we do? Send our armies, group nine or eleven?" 

"Shit!" Spat Takao. "No, I will send Kai. It's already dark, so we don't have to worry about the sun. He can handle that, he is after all a true one. If the shit hits the fan, he will use Dranzer. Kai!!" 

**__**

**_{Hn, only Nr. 38? Do you think I have the precious time to hunt down some worthless chip-freak? How boring.}_** Sneered Kai, displeased. 

__

_'You will do as I say. Understood? Come here!'_ Commanded Takao, gripping his Katana. 

**__**

**_{Hmpf!}_** Snorted Kai, but complied. 

He appeared in a mass of moving shadows directly in front of Takao, Hiromi and Kyoujo. 

Hiromi let out a shrill shriek and jumped 2 feet in the air. 

__

_'How stupid...., worthless human, ...dumb female.'_ Thought Kai, glancing at Hiromi, then at Kyoujo. He narrowed his eyes. _'And that eyeless kid, a good mind, but absolutely weak in body and heart...'_

Kai's gaze was finally directed at Takao. He stared at Takao, who stared evenly back, dark blue eyes unreadable. 

__

_'And, of course, my fiery master, kukuku, he has strength, he is strong, good enough to get my acknowledgement, hehehe. Little, little master, who's blood seduces me... so sweet...'_

"My mission?" Asked Kai, smirking, showing his fangs. Hiromi and Kyoujo gulped, taking a few steps back. 

"What, scared of me?" Chuckled Kai, red eyes flashing behind orange sunglasses. 

"Leave them alone. Your mission is to eliminate target Nr. 38 at all costs. Don't leave any survivors, destroy all freaks. In the name of god, get rid of those unholy ones, who soil the pure earth!" Said Takao, drew his Katana in a fast motion and the tip of the blade nearly nicked Kai's pale forehead. 

"Do you accept this mission?" 

"Yes, mission accepted." Answered Kai, fingering his long gun. 

"Good. Go!" Ordered Takao. 

The red-clothed man disappeared, taking the shadows with him. 

**__**

**_{Mwahahahahahaha!!! Shall I bring you the head of that fake one, my master??}_**

__

_'No, this isn't necessary Kai. But try to rescue that unfortunate boy. Don't drink from him, don't play with him, nothing.'_

**__**

**_{You're so uptight master, but don't worry, I will leave him alone. Kukukuku!!}_** Cackled Kai. 

After Kai left, Kyoujo and Hiromi breathed in, deeply. "He always gives me the creeps, with his low and rumbling voice, his surprising appearances and crazy mind. And his eyes..., urgh!" Hiromi shivered. Kyoujo nodded, clutching his laptop to his chest. 

Takao laughed. "Well, he is creepy and weird, but that's Kai for you. I can't see why you fear him." 

__

_'That's because he doesn't look at you in the way he gazes at us..., when a person hates, doesn't care and doesn't acknowledge another's existence, the eyes are so cold..., and the eyes he uses when he looks at us are frighteningly cold, emotionless, uncaring...., but he likes you..., his gaze is warmer, even loving...., Takao-sama..._' Thought Hiromi and sighed. 

"Let's eat!" Said Takao and started to walk away, towards the kitchen. 

Kyoujo and Hiromi looked at each other and followed him, shaking their heads. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Huff!!! Huff!! Huff!!" Panted a young, blond man with desperate blue eyes. He wore a blue/gray police uniform and brown boots. He was running through a grave-yard of a small church, seeking shelter, trying to flee from his transformed team-mates. 

He was terrified, running for his life, already knowing that his former comrades were following him, catching up. 

__

_'Have to reach the church!!! I'm safe there!'_ Were his only thoughts. 

Suddenly he tripped and went head-first to the cold ground, crying out. _'No!!!'_

He turned his head and looked around. _'Why do I have the feeling that I'm being watched? Have to hurry...'_ He thought and narrowed his eyes. 

The blonde began to run again, missing the flashing lenses of orange sunglasses, glinting in the moonlight. The sunglasses vanished in the darkness of the surrounding trees and bushes. 

__

_'What the hell happened?'_ Asked Max Mizuhara himself. _'I always thought vampires doesn't exist and now...!! My entire team!!'_

Just as he passed a huge tree, something in his gut jerked and he threw himself on the ground, hitting the dirt with a *Thud* 

He looked up and stared into the hollow eyes of his former team-mate, Yoshinara Aki. 

__

_'Phew, note to self: Always trust your instincts. But what now?? I'm really in deep shit!'_

Max gritted his teeth. 

He tried not to look at Aki, who's skin was now gray and his teeth rotting, eyes blank. __

__

_'I'm going to throw up...., that stench, urgh!' _

Aki opened his mouth, two fangs flashed in the moonlight and he came closer and closer, Max shut his eyes and prepared himself for an attack. 

Suddenly Aki howled in pain and his hands clutched on a gaping wound on his abdomen. More and more flesh around the wound began to fade away to dust. 

Max scrambled away from the dying ghoul and watched the decay, horrified. Noticing the other ghouls behind Aki; he was shaking, pupils dilated, breathing erratic. 

__

_'Noo!! I don't want to die!'_

A gunshot. 

__

_'What?!'_

Another gunshot. 

__

_'This feeling....., like the one a few minutes ago, the feeling of being watched....'_

Cackling. 

"Hehehehe. Is that all you can do, you worthless morons? You're wasting my time...., how boring." Hissed a deep voice and Max looked up and saw a tall man, wearing a red trench coat and a red hat, standing before him. 

His former comrades were now fleeing, disappearing into the dark bushes. 

__

_'Why?? Why are they so afraid of him? Oh god....'_

"Uhn...." Groaned Max. 

"Hn, cowards...." Stated the man and turned slowly around, hand still clutching a, in Max' opinion, huge pistol. 

"So, you're the surviving one...." 

Max didn't, ...couldn't answer. He was just staring at the man's face. The man began to smirk and lifted the corner of his mouth slightly, so you could see a fang. 

"UWAHHHH!" Screamed Max and grabbed his gun, firing at the vampire. 

The bullets hit the man, but it didn't even faze him. He just stood there, unmoving, still smirking, mocking Max. 

"Kukukuku, oh you little human, you're so amusing! Vulnerable, so innocent sometimes, so stubborn, so stupid!!!" Chuckled the vampire, his red trench coat fluttering in the cold breeze. 

Max gulped and turned away, not caring where he went, he just wanted to be far away from this..., monster._ 'Oh god!!! Oh god!!! This isn't happening, this is just a bad dream! Dammit, I want to wake up!'_

"Hehehehe, run, run, little boy, I can find you everywhere, I'm your shadow, your 

stalker, you can't flee from me...., run, run, you can't escape." 

__

_'Gah!! This is a bloody nightmare! Fucking hell!!'_ Cursed Max in his mind, catching sight of the small gray church. 

__

_'Saved!'_ Max grinned a bit and stumbled in the church, slamming the doors shut and locking them. He fell to the stony ground and panted, wiping sweat of his skin. 

"Oh, what are you doing here, dear boy?" Asked a voice behind him. 

"IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Shrieked Max, hand before his madly beating heart. He turned his head around and saw a kind looking, smiling man before him, clothed in a priest outfit. 

"Oh, father, you've startled me. I, uh...., I've a question...." Responded Max, blue eyes darting around. 

"Ask ahead, I don't mind." Smiled the man, his eyes closed, hands behind his back. The candled cast an eerie glow, illuminating the very pale and aged face of the priest. 

"Uh, this sounds kinda crazy, but do vampires exist?? I-I mean, I...., un, this sounds insane, but.... I...., uh..." Stammered Max, fiddling with his fingers. 

The priest kept on smiling, the skin around his still closed eyes crinkling. "Oh no, not at all. I understand your question and I can assure you that vampires...." The priest trailed off. 

"They don't exist, right?? It was just my imagination, oh I'm so relieved...! I thought for 

a moment...!" Laughed Max nervously, running a hand through his messy hair. 

"Oh no, my dear boy. You interrupted me, I do think that vampires exist, I can even prove it to you. Do you want some proof, child?" Asked the priest. Max froze. "Huh?! Un, yes...?" 

The priest began to chuckle and he opened his mouth, letting Max see his fangs. _'Fangs?'_ Thought Max, stupefied. _'Oh god!! He is a vampire!!! God nooooo!!!!'_

"Do you finally understand, foolish boy?? I am a vampire...., mmmhhhmm, your delicous blood is calling me, I want to suck you dry..." Growled the vampire, lunged forwards and grabbed Max by his throat. "Urghh.....!!" Croaked Max, eyes wide. 

The fanged one licked his teeth and his mouth came closer and closer _'I don't wanna!!' _

Suddenly the heavy oak-door was thrown open and a dark shape stood in the frame. The vampire's head snapped up and stared at the figure in shock. 

__

_'He is that guy with those freaky sunglasses...!!'_ Thought Max, struggling. 

"Kukukuku, I really hate fake ones like you. No moral, no honor, nothing, you're truly the barbaric beasts the humans speak of. I despise freaks like you. You can't even call yourself a true vampire, you worthless object." Hissed the man, with his lips twisted into a sneer. 

"Who, ....who are you?!" Shouted the other vampire. 

"You don't deserve my name." Stated the man coldly. 

Max felt the vampire above him bristling. "You bastard...!" Growled the fake priest narrowing his eyes. "Come, my followers!" He shouted and everywhere the blond's former teammates started to appear. 

"Kill that man!!" 

Five ghouls drew their guns and started to fire at the man, **who had walked up to the middle of the church. **The stranger fell back when the bullets hit him, his hat flew in a high arc to the ground, a body soon joined it and red blood coated the stone-ground, blending in with the red trench coat. 

"Mwahahaha!! How foolish!!!! What a stupid idiot! Show-off!!" Cackled the vampire and turned his attention to a shivering Max. _'How cliché...'_ Thought Max, sweatdropping. 

"Now, you're mine...." Purred the vampire and opened his mouth wide. 

"Now...!" The dead creature started to say, but was cut off, as a bullet removed his right arm from the rest of his body. The limb quickly turned to dust. 

"ARGH!!!!!!" Screeched the vampire, clutching the remaining stump of his upper arm. He whipped his head around and stared unbelieving at the now standing Kai, who was bowing his head, but you could see, that he was smirking. The ground was spotless, no drop of blood could be seen. 

"You...??!! A-aren't you dead?!" Asked the vampire, gulping nervously. 

"You underestimated me pretty much, that's a big no-no. Because I'm far more better than any of you." 

Kai looked up and you could finally see his eyes, deep red, through the now transparent orange sunglasses. 

"Creatures like you disgust me. Die." He said, reached into his trench coat and pulled out a big silver gun, holding it up. 

"What are you waiting for?? Kill him!" Ordered the vampire holding Max and gestured with his left hand towards his opponent. 

"Heh." Grinned Kai maliciously and pulled the trigger back. 

****

***BLAM***

One ghoul became dust. 

****

***BLAM* *BLAM* BLAM* *BLAM***

Four more faded to dust. 

"Shit!" Cursed the vampire holding Max and retreated a few steps. "Police-boy." 

"Y-yes?" Stuttered Max, face ashen. 

"I'm going to shoot through your chest to get him. Prepare yourself for some horrible pain." Said Kai and aimed the weapon at Max and the vampire. 

__

_'Now I'm going to die. Wonderful. Just because some stupid freaky thing is using me as a fucking shield. Damn you all to hell!!!'_ Shouted Max's mind, but he nodded and gritted his teeth. 

Kai pulled the trigger. 

__

_'Here goes nothing!'_ Thought Max and shut his eyes. 

The bullet hit Max, went through him and entered the body behind him. Both were thrown back by the impact and the vampire's grip on Max faded, just like the already rotting body. 

Max' body hit the ground with a sickening *crack*. He slowly opened his eyes, coughing up blood, as he heard somebody approaching. He saw black boots coming to stop before him and felt a gaze on him, assessing, it unnerved Max. 

"What do want? I'm already standing half with my foot in the grave and you still want something from me? Selfish bastard!" Coughed Max, feeling light-headed. 

"Hehehehehe. No, I just want to see how you suffer. Choking to death is one of the cruelest ways to die, don't you think so?" Chuckled Kai, his red eyes now hidden, voice gleeful. 

"How nice of you." Replied Max sarcastically. 

"Kaiiiii~~~!!!" Yelled an angry male voice. 

Kai turned his head and his eyebrows rose. Takao stormed into the church, Katana in his hand, looking furious. "What did I say Hiwatari?? I said, leave the boy alone!!! And what are you doing????!! I can't believe you! Argh!" Huffed Takao. 

Kai moved so fast, that you could only see a blur and reappeared behind Takao. "I didn't do anything." He said. 

"Yeah, of course." Snorted Takao. He walked towards Max and gripped the handle of the sword. "This is going to hurt a bit..." 

And stabbed Max with the Katana. "ARGH!!!!" The blonde yelled, his body quivering. 

****

**TBC...**

Asa-chan 

[1] It's shorter than a Katana, used for fighting indoors. 

[2] Well, how can I explain that? Kanji, Hiragana and Katakana are, well, a part of the japanese alphabet. I think. I really don't know. 

Hiragana are: sa, shi, su, se, so, ta, chi, tsu, te, to, an, ni, nu, ne, no, ha, hi, fu, he, ho, ma, mi, mu, me, mo, ya, yu, yo, ra, ri, ru, re, ro, wa, o, n. 

Kanji are the more complicated letters. I'm sorry, but I can't explain that well. I can't really speak japanese... Hiragana and Katakana are syllable writing... 

[3] Uhh, he's cackling...**__**

**__**


End file.
